Aria and Fitzy
by pookiebears
Summary: The story of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz. My name is Aria Montgomery, and I'm in love with my English teacher, and before you say it, I know what you're thinking, she's a teenage girl who has a crush on her English teacher, but that's not the case. I'm genuinely and completely in love with my English teacher. (Fic will be told in different point of views) Ezria ( Spoby)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars, if I did, Ezria would never break up and Jake would never exist**

**Basically, this is my first fanfiction, there's not so much a heavy storyline it's just whatever comes to me. It will get better. Toby was never A (although he's a BAMF), not all of the liars know about Aria and Ezra. Ezra never left being a teacher at the school. Reviews + Favourites would be lovely! Heavily includes Sparia because they're the best! Will be told in different point of views, mostly Aria's, maybe Ezra's, and maybe Spencer's too! Enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Aria Montgomery, and I'm in love with my English teacher, and before you say it, I know what you're thinking, she's a teenage girl who has a crush on her English teacher, but that's not the case. I'm genuinely and completely in love with my English teacher.

His name was Ezra, or Mr Fitz to his other students. We started this all before he was my teacher, and we tried to stop seeing each other, which I admit lasted a short period, but we couldn't stay away from each other, we were like magnets, I know that's cliché, but it's true.

It was a Monday morning, and most teenagers were lazily dragging themselves out of bed, but not me, nope, I was bouncing around, I couldn't wait to see Ezra, today was a double period, my favourite kind of class. I was wearing a loose fitted skull top and light jeans which had rips in them, and of course I was wearing heels, I needed to add height after all, they were Jeffrey Campbell's to be exact. I had next to no make up on and my hair was just down in loose curls. Ezra loved my quirky outfits, but he also loved my dressed down style too, not that I dressed for him, I'm an independent woman you know!... but I did like to impress him from time to time, okay, most of the time, but what girlfriend doesn't like to impress their man?

I was meeting Spencer before school, we wanted to chat about things, we did this most mornings. She knew about Ezra, she was the only one who did. I didn't tell her, she found out, obviously, and I didn't want to directly lie to her; denying it to her face and just not mentioning it are completely different things. I did want to tell Hanna and Emily, but I just didn't know how. I didn't know how to bring up the conversation that would lead to me telling them I was romantically involved with our English teacher.

"Hey Aria!" Spencer's voice stopped my thoughts, and I barely even had enough time to turn around to face her before she pulled me in for a hug. I smiled into the hug, I really did love Spencer, she was always there for me. We pulled apart and she looked me up and down, "you look hot with a capital H." I laughed, linking her arm, "as do you Spence, as do you".

We walked and talked on our way to school. We both had cars, yet we normally opted to walk, it gave us more time to talk, and I really valued our one to one conversations. "How's Fitz...Ezra?" she corrected herself as soon as I gave her a stern look. I hated her calling him Fitz, or Fitzy or Mr Fitz, he was just Ezra to me, he was my Ezra, not anything else. "He's good, pretty swamped with work so we've not seen each other a lot, we didn't see each other all weekend." I pouted and Spencer put her arm around my shoulders, squeezing me as she did so, "aww Aria, the good thing is that you get to see him for 2 hours."

"yeah, over other students heads," I shouldn't be moaning, I knew the terms, but it got me down at times, I just wanted to run up and kiss him when I saw him, not share secret smiles from time to time. Spencer saw how sad I looked and changed the subject immediately, I was glad she did, I loved talking about Ezra, but not when I hadn't seen him all weekend, she knew then that that was a sore subject, "Toby and I are going away for the weekend, to the lake house, I can't wait..." she stopped herself blabbing on when she saw my face, I wished I could spend alone time with Ezra like that, but that didn't mean I wasn't interested in Spencer's love life, "no Spence, carry on, I love seeing you all giddy, it's a nice, refreshing change from intense," she started to defend herself, but she stopped herself, knowing she couldn't deny it, she frowned before we both started laughing, "I guess I can be intense" she said between laughs,

"What's the joke?" Hanna asked as she came over to us, "nothing important," Spencer reassured her, "just a Sparia joke," I cringed at this, I hated friendship names, or even worse romantic names, but it was kinda cute when Spencer did it.

"Oh." Hanna hated not being in on a joke, she needed to know the ins and the outs of everything, but she let it go pretty quickly when she saw Ezra, "it should be illegal for teachers to be that hot" she eyed him up and down, as did I, "do you think he's hot Aria? I mean, you've never said it, even Emily's admitted she finds him hot, I'm sure even Jenna does!"

I shrugged, "he's kinda hot, I guess," lie. He was drop dead gorgeous. "Kinda hot?! I guess?!" Hanna shouted this pretty loudly, loud enough for Ezra to hear, and he stopped in his tracks, turning around to face our group, he starred at me for as long as he could before someone would notice something weird, and just carried on walking, "close call. I wonder if he knew we were talking about him?" Hanna wondered aloud, and I shrugged once more, "probably not."

The bell rang and I took a deep breath, willing myself to get through the day until my last period of the day, which was English with my favourite teacher.

* * *

"Here's your essays back, some of you did really well, some of you not so much" Ezra aimed the last part of the sentence at Emily and Spencer, Hanna and I all exchanged looks, what was happening with Emily? She normally had good grades. I heard Ezra ask Emily if he could have a word with her after class as he handed her back her paper, to which she replied with a nod.

I peered over to see what grade Spencer got, A+ obviously. It was still weird seeing a massive A written on paper, it sent shivers down my spine every time.

Ezra handed me my paper and I grinned, seeing an A+, "well done Aria" he smiled that boyish smile that my dad always spoke of, "wow, you're such a teacher's pet," Hanna smirked, and I bit my lip, _more than you know._

I scanned through the notes, wanting to know if there was anything I could improve on. I saw a tiny note in red pen on the bottom of the second page, it said; _'A' for amazing, adorable and awe-inspiring. I love you_. Short and sweet, but it was enough to get me through the rest of the day. I traced those words with the tip of my finger, smiling to myself, before putting it away, not wanting anyone to see.

It came to the end of the period and I did my usual pretending to needing to ask a question so I could stay behind. I waited at the back of the class, pretending to listen to music while Ezra spoke to Emily. Of course it would be rude for me to eavesdrop, but it was kind of difficult not to when my friend and my boyfriend were having a conversation.

"I wanted to speak to you today because I know you can do better than this" he picked up the paper, "what's going on Emily?" I knew Emily wouldn't answer, she found it hard talking to anybody, especially not a teacher, "Look," Ezra pulled his chair closer to Emily, "if there's _anything _at all bothering you, you can tell me, If you need help, I can help, if you need someone to talk to, I'm all ears, if you want me to tell someone, I'm in authority to do so, and if you want me to keep hush about it, then I can keep a secret," he directed the last six words towards me, to which I obviously grinned at. He returned the expression quickly before looking towards Emily again,

"The thing is, I can't help if you don't reach out Emily." I was in total shock when Emily suddenly started crying, not just a few tears, but uncontrollable sobbing. She never let her guard down in front of anyone else but Hanna, Spencer and I. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want to invade her conversation with Ezra. Emily needed to speak to someone outside of all this drama, someone who wouldn't understand why she was upset, but could be there to help, and if I interrupted this, she probably wouldn't reach out again, so I carried on pretending to listen to my music.

"Hey, you don't want to cry, it'll ruin your make up, nobody wants panda eyes now do they?" Emily laughed at this, and I had to admit this was the first time I'd seen Emily laugh in a while. Ezra walked to his desk and grabbed something out of the draw. He handed a tissue to Emily, who muttered a quiet 'thank you'. Ezra sat down in his previous seat , "Now we've broken the ice a little, you can tell me what's going on."

As I watched Emily pour her heart out to my boyfriend, about everything, well most things, not A, so that left a lot out, but she explained about how she was finding it hard to deal with Maya's death, and not being able to see her Dad, I found it hard not to smile, obviously not because of Emily, but because of how sweet he was, how lovely he was to my friends, how good he was with people, it made me excited for when I was out of school and I could introduce him to my family properly,, knowing how well they'd get along and how much my friends would really love him if they knew, knowing that when my dad really gets to know him, he'll think of him as more than a good looking teacher with a boyish smile.

Their conversation lasted for ten minutes or so, and when I saw Emily stand up and turn to face me, she smiled for the first time in a long time. It was as if a certain weight had been lifted, not the full weight, but a lot of it, obviously we all had the weight of A on our shoulders. I gave her a look, letting her know I'd talk to her later.

When Emily left the classroom, closing the door behind her, I practically sprinted up to Ezra, throwing my arms around him. I held onto him for ages, not wanting this hug to end. I missed him so much over the weekend. When we finally pulled apart he sat on his chair behind his desk and I sat on top of a desk that was directly in front of his desk.

"So Miss. Montgomery, what can I do for you?" I loved it when he went into teacher mode on me, it was really hot. "Well Mr. Fitz, I'm having a lot of trouble sleeping at night. I miss my boyfriend's strong arms around me." I pouted, and Ezra smirked, "oh, where is he? Why would your boyfriend ever leave you? He must be an idiot..."

I checked outside one door, making sure no one was around, and closed the blind, covering the small window that was on the door, and mentally noted to tell him this was his best ever investment, and I locked the door. I walked over to the other side of the room, doing the same with this door, before climbing onto Ezra's lap, placing a kiss on his lovely lips, "that's the thing, he's actually pretty smart," I said as I pulled away, and Ezra bit his lip, "doesn't seem smart to me..." He tightened his arms that were around my waist, "why would he not want to spend the night with you in bed?" he whispered in my ear, making goose bumps appear all over my body. That man did things to me.

"Fine, I admit, he's kind of an idiot, but I love him for it."

We probably shouldn't be sitting here like this, kissing behind locked doors. What if someone came to look for Ezra and wondered why he was locked in a room with his student, but it was hard not to take advantage of alone time, like I said, we're like magnets. It seemed like the kiss went on for hours, yet it was only a few minutes before I pulled away, interrupted by a text,

_SOS, meet me at mine, NOW  
Spencer. X_

I rolled my eyes, knowing this meant something beginning with the letter A. "I've got to go" I got off Ezra's lap and grabbed my bag, "I'll come round later?" I questioned, and Ezra nodded, he looked a little flustered as he did up his tie that I loosened during our kiss, "I'll get take out" he said as he unlocked the door nearest to his desk, and pulled up the blind. I did the same with the other door.

"Aria, what are you still doing here?" Mrs Welch asked as she walked in a few seconds after Ezra opened the door.

Ezra and I exchanged worried looks. Had she seen us unlock the door? Had she heard us discussing our plans for tonight?

I frantically thought of something to say. It wasn't THAT weird of a situation, minus the locked door part, I was just a student in a teachers classroom, but for some reason I couldn't string any words together to explain.

Ezra sat back down on his chair, "I handed their papers back today and Aria wanted to know about the notes I gave her," he was calm and collected when he spoke, immediately calming me, and it seemed to work, Mrs Welch didn't question it any further.

They started talking about some trip that the English department were going on soon, and I received another text from Spencer, and I knew this was my time to leave

"See you tomorrow Mr Fitz," I called out as I left the classroom, and as soon as I got outside the school I received yet another text, I once again rolled my eyes as I prepared to tell Spencer I was on my way.

But the text wasn't from Spencer, it was from A.

_Aria and Fitzy kissing in a tree...or should it go kissing in a classroom? I don't suppose you and Mr Fitz were discussing your paper, were you? Lucky Mrs Welch got held up. – A._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

By the time I'd got to Spencer's house, the worry of my last A text had already vanished. It was something we'd all learnt to do. We knew A would find out everything and we couldn't stop living our lives, and I wouldn't stop seeing Ezra unless A threatened to tell if I didn't end it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I entered Spencer's kitchen. She must've seen me coming because she was already making us coffee. "Come on Spencer, spill. I left a very important meeting for this."

"Meeting with Fitzy?" She questioned and I raised an eyebrow, "Ezra." She corrected herself and I nodded, "just a little after school catch up." She smirked at this, knowing what 'after school catch up' really meant.

We spoke for a while and Spencer apologised if she made it sound like it was really important. She did have the tendency to overreact but normally when she text us 'SOS' it was actually really important. I told her it was fine and lucky she did because Mrs Welch showed up a few minutes later. So really I had to thank her.

Spencer handed me my coffee, "So I wanted to ask something. I know you'll probably say no and that's fine, but..." she stopped talking to take a sip of her coffee and I widened my eyes at her, "what?"

"oh yeah, sorry!" That girl seriously needed to come out with things instead of dragging it out.

"Spencer, what is it?" I was getting worried now. It seemed like she was putting something off. Was she going to ask me if she could tell Hanna and Emily? Was she going to ask me to end it? I couldn't imagine that Spencer would do that but there wasn't anything else I could think of.

"Do you and Ezra want to come to the lake house with me and Toby? And before you say no, and accuse me of being out of my mind, I want to fight my corner."

"Fight your corner? You want me to tell Ezra someone knows, and then ask him if he wants to come on a double date with me and his student and her boyfriend? I think you've had too much coffee Spence." As much as I wanted this to happen, and for me and Ezra to go on double dates with Spencer and Toby, I knew it couldn't.

"I said let me explain first" she frowned, and I shook my head, what was there to explain? I let her carry on nevertheless.

"Firstly," did she always have to speak like she was writing an essay or having a debate? "it would be nice for Mr...Ezra and I to get to know each other outside of school, maybe then I won't find it so weird calling him Ezra because it still freaks me out a little bit, secondly, Toby would never tell, he loves me and he's your friend and he'd never risk that, also, they would probably get along." She made a good point. Toby IS quite mature for his age, and he'd already left school.

"Thirdly, maybe if you told Mr F...Ezra, that I knew, you wouldn't feel so guilty every time you see him, because I know you do, I can read you like a book and you always have a guilty look on your face." She was right. I hated not being able to tell him.

"You don't have to decide now, you can talk about it with Mr Fitz...see? This double date needs to happen so I can actually call him by his name Aria."

I would be nice to spend time with Toby and Spencer together, and it would be nice for them to get to know Ezra on a personal level. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea? Spencer's a good persuader, I'll give her that.

"I might talk to him about it. But you're right. I need to tell him you know." I decided then and there that I needed to tell him. I'd hoped he take it alright, I hated him being angry with me. Even though he _was _cute when he was angry, but that's off topic.

* * *

"What do you mean Spencer knows?! Why did you tell her? Are you stupid?" I'd never seen Ezra this angry before.

"She found out. I swear I didn't tell her, you have to trust me.."

"Trust?" that one word cut through me like a sharp knife. The word 'trust' was dripping with disgust. I recalled to about twenty seconds earlier when I said I'd never seen him that angry before and noted how untrue that seems now,

"I promise." He shook his head at this, and ran his hand through his hair. Why was he reacting like this? He knew people would have to find out eventually.

"We were never that careful Ezra, you knew this would happen,"

"I knew people would find out," he said calmly, "WHEN I WANTED THEM TO," he raised his voice at me, and that was the first time that had ever happened.

I did the only thing I could think to do. I jumped up at him, my arms clung around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist, and immediately attached my lips to his. He pushed my legs off of him and I was standing with my arms still around his neck, clinging onto him, leaning up to look at him with pleading eyes. I needed him to trust me.

"Get, your arms, off of me." He muttered, and I kept them there, hoping that he'd change his mind. "GET OFF." There it was again, his raised voice, something that was so unfamiliar to me. Something that ripped through my heart like nothing ever had before.

I obliged this time, and sat down on the couch. He shook his head, and walked over to me, grabbing my wrist. "you're hurting me," my voice was quiet, and I looked down to see his hands wrapped around my tiny wrists, his knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip, "I don't care."

He opened the door, and pushed me out. I fell to the floor. I was now sobbing, and it hurt to see that he didn't care in the slightest. "You're overreacting, she won't say anything!" I pleaded with him to listen to me, but he wasn't listening, instead, he took the key that was under his mat and put it in his pocket. This small gesture showed that it was truly over. He didn't want me to come into his apartment ever again.

I got hopeful when he suddenly calmed, he held out his hand and I took it, he pulled me up, and cupped my face, "The thing is. You're under reacting, because what you don't understand is that I've thrown my life and career away for a worthless tramp."

He turned around and walked back into his apartment, closing the door on me and our relationship without a second thought. When the door slammed I fell apart, falling to the floor, tears falling down my face as I held my stomach, trying not to throw up. This was it, it was over. We couldn't ever come back from this. My whole relationship destroyed with one conversation.

* * *

"Spencer?" Where was she? I needed her? She said she'd be here all night. "SPENCER, I NEED YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much again for the reviews, follows and favourites! Keep 'em coming! The more reviews, the quicker the next chapter comes! if you have any constructive criticism or ideas let me know! Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Aria?!" I was woken up by Spencer's voice, "Aria? Are you okay? You were shouting my name and crying in your sleep."

I sat up and felt my cheeks, they were wet and I had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"you must've had a bad nightmare. What was it about?" Spencer sat on the side of the bed, I saw that it was still pretty much light outside so I must've only been asleep for a little while, even though I don't remember coming up to Spencer's room and falling asleep. "What time is it? I need to meet up with Ezra, why didn't you wake me?"

"I was coming upstairs to wake you, when I was halfway up the stairs I heard you shouting my name, then when I came up you were tossing and turning and crying in your sleep, what were you dreaming about?"

I was about to tell Spencer before I saw my phone light up, it was a text from Ezra,

_Can't wait to see you later, I love you, Ezra. _

I smiled at the text, and text him back, before turning to face Spencer. I caught my reflection in the mirror and gasped, "Wow, I look amazing...this puffy cheeks and panda eyes thing is a real turn on."

Spencer laughed before wiping my cheeks, "tell me what it was about."

I took a deep breath, ready to relive my horrible story once more, "I had a dream that I told Ezra and he freaked out and got angry with me and ended it. I was so scared when I woke up. It was so vivid and real. I'm so glad it was just a horrible nightmare Spence...but what if he does react badly?"

"He won't. Mr Fitz doesn't have a bad bone in his body. It's going to be fine. I promise. I'm never wrong, am I?"

I shrugged, "no, but.."

"No buts. I'm never wrong, am I? About anything." Spencer stated, and I sighed with relief. She was right. Ezra was the nicest guy I'd ever met and he'd never gotten angry. Even when he saw a text from A about knowing about us he never got really angry, he was always calm. It was going to be fine. I hoped.

* * *

I walked around the block for a few times, trying to convince myself that maybe I didn't need to tell Ezra after all. I was having an internal debate with myself, and in the end, as I reluctantly made my way to Ezra's door, I figured that my conscience had won.

I grabbed the key that was under the mat and unlocked the door, "Honey, I'm home" I tried to make this all as light hearted as I could. On the outside, I was normal. On the inside, I was dreading what I had to tell Ezra. I was surprised when there was no answer.

I noticed Ezra wasn't in the kitchen, or on the couch, or on his bed, and wondered where he was, until I heard the shower. I smiled to myself. Let's have a bit of fun before I may ruin the trust Ezra has with me forever.

I took off all of my clothes and placed them neatly on the bed, before opening the bathroom door. He was singing pretty loudly, so he didn't hear me come in. I pulled back the curtain and got in the shower. He was facing the other way so he still didn't know I was here.

I looked him up and down and if I didn't already acknowledge how lucky I was, I certainly did now. He was perfection. It was like god had handmade him. I mentally made a list of all the things I wanted to do to him...

"OH MY GOD." His screams interrupted my dirty thoughts and I giggled at his adorable little face. "You look so cute when you're scared" I assured him, and his scared expression was gone and replaced with a coy smile and red cheeks..he also looked cute when he blushed.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you not to creep up on someone when they're in the shower?"

"That was never covered, however, I'm sure whoever does say it would make this an exception, I mean, why would they not want to shower with this?"

Ezra grinned, and eyed me up and down. He hitched a breath, and quietly muttered something about how lucky he was, before looking me in the eyes. "I forgive you for nearly giving me a heart attack, because you came dressed in right clothing...or should I say, right, lack of clothing?"

He gave me no time to answer before his lips were connected to mine. This kiss was a hungry kiss. It wasn't sweet, it wasn't gentle, it was rough, eager. His hands were roaming my body, and mine did the same to his. His lips made their way to my neck, nibbling gently when he got there. A moan escaped my mouth, and I felt Ezra smile. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist, one of his hands was holding me up and the other was caressing my neck. He was always so attentive and affectionate; it was one of the things I loved most about him.

* * *

"That. Was. Amazing." We were both breathless, but Ezra was the first to speak. We'd somehow made it to his bed, I don't know how that happened, or when.

I felt guilty. Guilty that I still hadn't done what I'd came to do. I stood up and grabbed one of Ezra's plain grey t-shirts that was on the couch, pulling it over my head. It was long enough that I didn't have to put anything else on because it covered me up. Ezra sat up, and looked over his shoulder, "scratch marks...that's my sweet yet fierce girl" he pulled me on the bed and lifted me up, placing me on his lap. He kissed my neck as I thought of how to say what I needed to say. Maybe I was overreacting? Maybe he wouldn't be mad?

"You're quiet. What's up?"

I turned my head to face him, and he put both his hands on each side of my face, brushing my hair back out of my face as he did so. I loved it when he did that. He always did it.

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to be mad, or hate me" I hated how child like I sounded. Ezra raised an eyebrow before kissing the tip of my nose, "you know I could never hate you, and if I was mad at you it would probably end up being a replay of what happened earlier..."

"Spencer knows about us." I blurted out, cutting him off. I immediately felt his body tense up. "I didn't want to just blurt it out but I couldn't think of any other way to say it, I'm so sorry, I didn't tell her" I felt my eyes water as I saw an angry expression flash over his face, but it stayed there for no more than a second before it was replaced with a calmer expression, his face was blank, and I didn't know what to do next. I tried to speak, but I felt a lump in my throat,

"Hey, hey, don't cry," he wiped away a tear that I didn't know had fallen down my cheek, and I studied his expression, trying to read it. His face was no longer blank, it had been replaced with a small smile, "I know you didn't tell her, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do that," he stroked my cheek and kissed the top of my head, "you don't have to get yourself worked up over things like this Ari, okay?"

I nodded, still not being able to throw two words together. "I trust Spencer, and maybe it's not such a bad thing, I mean, she's your best friend, it would be nice for us to get to know each other."

I cheered up instantly, and turned my body to face him. I was now straddling him, my legs wrapped loosely around his waist. "So, how do you fancy a double date with Spencer and her boyfriend?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could do. He raised an eyebrow, he shook his head 'no', to which I pouted at, "say yes, say yes, say yes," I pleaded and he continued shaking his head, faster this time until he was quickly rotating his head in a circle motion, "fiiiiiiiiiiine" he finally said.

A grin spread across my face as I realized what he said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank y.." I was cut off by Ezra's lips on mine, and I pulled back, "now that you've been a good boy and made a lot of progress with this whole thing, it's time for a little treat," I pushed him down on the bed and pulled my..or his, t-shirt off, "and if you thought earlier was something, you're definitely in for a real treat, Mr Fitz."

* * *

**well, you didn't really think Ezra would react like that, did you? **


End file.
